Ai Haibara and Conan Edogawa Revelation
by ShiShin22
Summary: It was just like a fairy tale when Ran Mouri discovered that Shinichi Kudo was with her all along, will she find the greatest sadness of her life? What is it and Who is it? Our dear Ai Haibara (Shiho Miyano) finally develops new feelings for her co-detective in The 'Detective Boys' and that is Conan Edogawa (Shinichi Kudo). What will happen if they cross on the same road?


**Hai! Guys this is my first one so i would appreciate if you will give me feedbacks thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own detective conan Gosho Aoyama does... I am only creating a fanfic**

...

**Chapter one: The roots of jealousy**

"Conan-kun get ready for school!" Ran yelled at conan

"haii Ran-neechan!" conan responded while running to the bathroom

"Say, Ran-neechan Kogoro-ojisan can I stay over at Agasa-Hakase for several days?" Conan yelled

"Of course conan-kun you can! But I'll see if I can visit you!"

"You should brat, so you can't disturb me and Yoko-chaaan! **MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

"Oioioi, Ran...neechan... What's for breakfast?... Huhh? say, oji-san where's Ran-neechan?"

(wait, I forgot to mention Ran already knows that I am Shinichi behind oji-san's back & others)

"She left, just now.. Be quiet Yoko-chan is singing!"

"Geez, why is she in a hurry, and did not even bother to make breakfast (sigh)''

"Kogoro-ojisan I'll go now!" Kogoro runs to Poirot for coffee because ran is away

"Geez, like father like daughter..."

...

"class, i'll repeat, 1+1?" Kobayashi-sensei lectutes boringly

"2!"

"2+2?"

"4!"

"4+4?"

"8!"

"Oi, Haibara, can't you do something to stop this?!" A boring-face Conan showed while talking to Haibara

"Kudo-kun, members of the organization must be still lurking around we must stay alert and secured and the only way is to fit in with them so we will not be suspicious and we must stick to this until I'll find the antidote... Ok, just stay patient..." Haibara explained to the bored conan

"Fine, and oh I almost forgot I'll stay at Professor Agasa's House in several days, oka-san and oto-san

are coming they said they'll give me a birthday present!" Conan bragged to the serious-faced Haibara

"And when is it?" Ai asked

"They will arrive tommorow and my birthday is the next day after that..."

"WHAAATTT?! on February 22!" (I made up the date hihihi)

"Uh-huh? Why the emotion?" the detective asked

"We have the same date of birthdays?!" the young lady said

"we do?-"

"Class dismissed see you all tomorrow!" Sensei said

"Conan-kun, Ai-chan I overheard your conversation you have the same birthday dates?"

Ayumi stated in a puzzled face.

"I heard when two people are acquaintances and have the same birthdays they are each other's DESTINY" Mitsuhiko butt in

"That's just a superstition guys calm down.." Conan said while showing the it's-not-what-you-think-look

The detective boys are about to proceed to their lockers when

"What if it's true, right Edogawa-kun" Haibara said with a cheeky smile

there was a slight blush creeping in Conan's face, however he is trying to hide it the best way he can.

"Yeah Conan, I suspect that both of you really like each other.."

before anyone could speak Mitsuhiko was down, it can be seen from his shown emotions.

"You guys stop it now! I don't have feelings for Haibara!" They kept walking all of them were giggling but Mitsuhiko stayed very still

They kept quiet until they reach the front gate of their school, suddenly a vehicle was rapidly running on the narrow road everyone noticed it exept Haibara who was near at the middle of the road she was texting Professor Agasa she Kept walking so she did not noticed..

The car was near Haibara still, she did not noticed it..

"Hoy! Haibara!" Conan yelled as he jump towards Haibara to save her from the vehicle,

he wrapped her in his arms as he compressed his body to hers..

Only 5 inches until they are swept by the fast running car..

Haibara faced Conan with a pinkish blush on her radiant skin.

"Kudo-kun I think someone took a picture of us so stop, the car was only going to park anyway,

you should've told me there was a car than to run in to me and hug me in the middle of the road

MORON I'm not a damsel in distress that who needs to be saved all the time..."

Haibara folded her arm to her chest when he saw Conan's what-ever face\emotion

"Well you should even thank me!" Conan said in an embarrassed way he was also was blushing..

...

"what! you were almost hit by a car!" Professor Agasa was shocked when he heard the news

"Yeah, and I think she was pissed from the scenario a while ago.." Conan said in frustration

"when you were almost hit by the vehicle? Or maybe something else"

"Nah, forget about maybe she wasn't pissed, after all it's natural for her to be in the basement.."

(((SIGH)))

"sometimes i don't really understand that girl.." Conan murmur to himself

"Hakase! I'm going to bed!" before he knew it Professor was already asleep

"Geez"

...

**CONAN's Dream...**

"Shin-chan your gift is a tour at a ferry named Sherlock Holmes I bet you'll enjoy staying there Shin!" Yukiko said

"Yes and we'll buy a ticket for 6 persons guess who are the six and I'll give you another bonus surprise for your birthday!"

Yusaku said with a smile

"say, oka-san and oto-san about my birthday it's also uhh... it's Haibara's too and uhmm.. I want her to be really happy at her birthday?" Conan said as if he was a kindergarten student that barely knows to read...

"oh, that's easy shin-chan we'll send you 2 tickets instead of 6 for you and ai-chan only we'll mail the other details and have fun and do good, take care of her now buh-bye!-" Yukiko talked as fast as she could

"hey! wait!-"

Beeep Beeep

"Geez"

"Kudo-kun.." a familiar voice said, echoing in my mind

"Kudo-kun.." again

"Kudo-kun.." and again

"Kudo-kun I think that's fun so I'll go, and don't forget my gift the Fusae brand's wallet and also a bag.."

she insisted at Conan sacrastly

"Shiho, I mean Haibara did you know that I liked you?" the young detective said to the young scientist

"Since when?" the young lady asked the detective cheekily

"Since the day that I was born.."

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Dream ends here.**

**...**

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!

It was from Shinichi's Phone..

"MushiMushi Ran?"

"MushiMushi Cona-I meant Shinichi, there's something I really really wanted to tell you"

"What?"

**The message that Ran wanted to tell to shinichi will be revealed on the next chapter 3**

** Chapter ends here :)**

**Please send reviews thanks!  
**


End file.
